Character Birthdays
Coronation Street is a long running soap opera and the hundreds of main and minor characters who have appeared over the years have often mentioned their age, birthday or birthdays have been seen on gravestones or passports. In Coronation Street's early years the show never had an archivist. While the other list, here, List of birthdates of Coronation Street Characters lists established birthdays, this list aims to list any mention of a characters age or birthday, regardless of whether it contradicts other scripts, and a link to the episode in which the birthday/age/birthdate was mentioned, or if the exact episode not yet known, a year in which the episode of the birthday mention will be said. Also if the DOB is listed in books on the show such as Weatherfield Life or 40 Years Of Coronation Street (2000), this will be stated. Character Birthdays Albert Tatlock 8th August 1895 *In Ep 1519 - 6 Aug 1975 Albert celebrated his 80th birthday. Wally Tanner About 1895 *Wally had a son Arnold Tanner born in 1919 and Wally was about 70 years old in 1966. Martha Longhurst 2nd September 1896 (Other sources say 1899) *In Ep 358 - 18 May 1964 Martha was said to have been 68. Ena Sharples 14th November 1899 (Originally c1890) *In 1960, Ena was hinted as being around 70 years old. *In a 1961 episode, Ena says she is the oldest resident of Coronation Street. Handel Gartside About 1900 *In 1970, Handel said he was childhood friends with Ena and Minnie Caldwell, so was around their age. Jack Walker 27 April 1900 *Several books on the show give this DOB for Jack. Minnie Caldwell 28th September 1900 *In Ep 1116 - 27 Sep 1971 Minnie's birthday is said to be coming up. Annie Walker 8th August 1909 (Originally June) *In Episode 2 (14 Dec 1960) Annie says her birthday is in June. Frank Barlow October 1913 Leonard Swindley 9th December 1915 or 1916 *In an April 1965 episode, Leonard is said to be 49 years old. Ida Barlow 16th December 1916 Stan Ogden 17th May 1919 (Originally 1922) *In Ep 1180 - 8 May 1972 Stan celebrates his 50th birthday. *In Ep 2364 - 28 Nov 1983 Stan's birth certificate says he was born in 1919. It states that he was 3 years older than what he thought he was. *In Ep 2413 - 16 May 1984 Hilda mentions Stan is 65 today. *Stan's gravestone says he was 62 when he died. Arnold Tanner 5th August 1919 *Arnold was said to be 4 years older than Elsie Grimshaw when they wed before the war. Harry Hewitt February 1921 Frankie Baldwin 1921 *In 2002 Mike says his dad was 61 when he died in July 1982. Florrie Lindley 8th June 1922 Elsie Tanner 5th March 1923 (Originally circa 1920) *In 1961, Elsie said she was married for 4 years by the time she was Dennis age, which was 22. *In March 1964, Elsie turns 41. Hilda Ogden 2nd February 1924 Rita Tanner 25 February 1932 Fred Gee October 1934 *In April 1981, Fred is said to be 2 years older than Eunice who was 44. This made Fred 46 at the time. Blanche Hunt 22 January 1936 *Blanche was said to have been 74 when she died in May 2010. Mike Baldwin 16 February 1942 Dennis Tanner 1 April 1942 (originally 1939) Eileen Grimshaw 7 October 1961 Pat Phelan 30 October 1963 *In early October 2014, Phelan is said to be 52. *In Ep 9287/9288 (30 Oct 2017) Phelan has his birthday. Kevin Webster September 1965 Category:Lists.